Apostle of Solitude
Apostle of Solitude are a traditional doom metal band from Indianapolis, Indiana. Formed in the mid-2000's by former Gates of Slumber drummer, Chuck Brown (on Guitar and Vocals here), Apostle of Solitude plays traditional doom metal not dissimilar to Warning (UK), Solitude Aeturnus or Pallbearer. History Apostle of Solitude began in 2004 by Chuck Brown and Corey Webb with a perchant for composing traditional doom metal. The band would release two demos over the next two years with sporadic performances around Indiana and their surrounding states. The band's first live performance was on November 26, 2005 in Indianapolis at Birdy's (with Devil To Pay, Opiate and Frequency Envy). By 2008 the band would release their debut album in Sincerest Misery on Eyes Like Snow in the fall that year. The band would tour more sporadically and by 2010 had released a second album in Last Sunrise, with different bonus tracks based on different versions. Two split releases would follow before founding members Brent Mclellan and Justin Avery both left the band in 2011. Steve Janiak (Devil To Pay) would join on guitar and vocals while the bass role would change over the next several years. Over time the band eventually started work on a third album, entitled Of Woe and Wounds. Released in 2014, the band would also release four music videos ( “This Mania”, “Lamentations of a Broken Man”, “Push Mortal Coil”, and “Luna”) were composed leading up to the record's release. A string of appearances at US doom festivals and two tours in 2015 would happen in support of the album. In 2016, the band would tour Europe for the first time while starting work on a fourth album.Apostle of Solitude's Official PageAccessed 1 January 2017 From Gold To Ash would be released on 23 February 2018 via Cruz del Sur Music. Discography Studio Albums * Sincerest Misery (2008) * Last Sunrise (2010) * Of Woe and Wounds (2014) * From Gold To Ash (2018) Demos * Apostle of Solitude (2005) * Embraced By The Black (2006) * Demo 2012 (2012) Split Releases * Apostle of Solitude / Dawnrider (2011) * Apostle of Solitude / Rituals of the Oak / The Flight of Sleipnir (2011) Members Current Lineup * Chuck Brown - Guitar, Vocals (2004 - Present) * Corey Webb - Drums (2004 - Present) * Steve Janiak - Guitar, Vocals (2011 - Present) * Mike Naish - Bass (2016 - Present) Past Members * Brent Mclellan - Bass (2005 - 2011) * Justin Avery - Guitars (2005 - 2011) * Bob Fouts - Bass (2011 - 2013) * Dan Davidson - Bass (2013 - 2015) Tours NOTE: All live shows performed by the band can be found at the Shows page listed in the external links. * 2009 US Mini-Tour (2009) * July 2010 US Tour (2010) * Spring US Tour 2015 (2015)New NoiseAccessed 1 January 2017 * Fall US Tour 2015 (2015)The ObeliskAccessed 1 January 2017 * European Tour 2016 (2016) * How The West Was Doomed (With Pale Divine) (2018)The Obelisk External Links *Official Page *Live Performances *Facebook *BandCamp References Category:Band Category:Apostle of Solitude Category:Indiana Category:Traditional Doom Category:Indianapolis Category:USA Category:Doom Metal